Reference Application Ser. No. 10/084,127, File date Feb. 28, 2002, Inventor Keith J Meador, which was allowed on Apr. 25, 2003.
Brewing apparatus typically include a prepackage set of ingredients (coffee, tea, etc.) that are placed in a brewing basket or bin which is a component of the brewing apparatus. The maker adds water to the brewing apparatus in a chamber that is designed to heat the water and cause the heated water to flow over the prepackaged ingredients. The process of preparing the brewed drink consists of 1. opening the brewing bin, 2. inserting a filter or a prepackaged mix, 2a. measuring the ingredients for the brew if not prepackaged, 3. adding a measured amount of water, 4. close the brewing bin, 5. place the carafe on the apparatus in a position to collect the brewed beverage, and turn on the brewing apparatus.
To accomplish this process many different designs of coffee makers have been proposed. All require the above process to make household type coffee. All of the prior art devices have an on board water tank, brew bin and require a filter. Filling the water tank has vulnerability for spillage. Filling the brew bin with coffee grounds allows the possibility to spill grounds outside the filter either on the counter, floor, or between the filter and the inner wall of the brew bin which introduces coffee grounds into the finished product.
Two ingredients water and coffee grounds influence the quality and consistency of a cup of coffee. Tap water is usually used for consumer coffee making. Tap water flavor varies depending on the treatment of the water and the region. Using the exact volume of water to a constant measurement of coffee is the only way to assure a consistent cup of coffee still vulnerable to the quality of the water and coffee.
Ground coffee is typically sold by the pound in resealable cans and bags. The can or bag of coffee is typically vacuum-sealed and after opening oxygen begins to affect the quality of the coffee grounds. The freshest cup of coffee produced is after the coffee container is first open and the quality deteriorates thereafter.